Prior art solid puzzles are characterized by having a single "correct" position for each component of the puzzle. This results in puzzles of relatively simple solution since the complexity can only be increased by increasing the number of components. In some such prior art puzzles, further, the correct manipulation of each component is properly performed only once. This further simplifies the solution of the puzzle to the point where such puzzles are considered trivial by true puzzle afficionados.
Puzzles intended to be assembled and disassembled have been known for many years. One type of such puzzle is illustrated by the wooden puzzles available in novelty stores which form spheres, cubes, barrels and other such shapes.
These puzzles are characterized by:
1. Rigid components PA1 2. Complete separation of all components as part of the solution PA1 3. The orderly addition of components to form the assembly PA1 4. Completion of the puzzle when the last piece is added PA1 1. Two or more components at least one of which is non-rigid, either a cord or a multipart assembly which cannot be disassembled into its constituent parts. PA1 2. Manipulation of the components relative to each other in a predetermined sequence of multiple steps.
A second type of puzzle is illustrated by the Chinese Rings puzzle. This puzzle which is at least 400 years old consists of two subassemblies which are combined by manipulation in a predetermined sequence to form the final assembly.
Puzzles of this type are characterized by: